Jaymy's Story
by YuGiOhFanTillTheEnd
Summary: Jaymy is a part of mystery inc. she in the tomboy of the gang . When they start solving the mysteries on the road she learns more about herself then she thought possible. But the secret she hides is her crush on Shaggy Rogers. Join Jaymy Rikki Montgomery on her journey with the rest of the gang. Shaggy/OC, Fred/Daphne, Velma/OC
1. Let's go around solving mysteries

**Okay this is my first ever Scooby Doo story and it has my own character that is a part of Mystery Inc. Her name is Jaymy Rikki Montgomery and she is the Tomboy of the group and the one who brought the idea of traveling around solving mysteries. She has two younger siblings who are fraternal twins named Lindy and Logan. Hope you like it Read & Review**

Chapter 1: Let's go around solving mysteries

It was a beautiful day in Coolsville for Jaymy Rikki Montgomery. Her long black hair was in it's usual style pulled into two braids.

Jaymy has long black hair, hazel eyes, and is a tomboy. Her parents are Hunter and Kim Montgomery and she is the eldest of their children.

She was walking to Mystery Inc.'s clubhouse when her neighbor Cathy Gilbert stopped her car and said, "Jaymy tell your friends thanks again for helping solve the mystery at the museum." She said, "Sure thing Ms. Gilbert we're always happy to help. Bye Ms. Gilbert I have to go meet up with the others."

Ms. Gilbert drove away and Jaymy continued walking until she reached the clubhouse with the sign outside that said MYSTERY INC. and she walked inside and said, "Hey guys." The gang said, "Hey Jaymy."

She said, "Good you guys are all here there's something that I wanted to talk to you guys about." This got the other's attention Fred who was the leader of Mystery Inc. said, "What's up Jaymy?" She said, "Okay you guys know who we have been solving mysteries in Coolsville for years but I think that it's time that we solved mysteries all over and made Mystery Inc. a household name. And we all just graduated from High School but we need to broaden our mysteries. What do you guys think?"

Velma said, "That's a good idea Jay we do need to solve mysteries all over instead of just in Coolsville. But how are we going to?" Jaymy said, "For graduating from High School my parents gave me the information for my bank account. I know that it's going to be hard being so far from Coolsville but we can do it. Look at we've done here."

Daphne said, "Jaymy's right we can do this." Scooby Doo then said, "Ro we have ro?" Fred said, "Yes Scoob come on let's start telling our parents but it's probably best if we do it together. Who's family first?"

Velma said, "What about Jaymy's? Her parents will be most calm about it." Shaggy said, "She's right Jaymy's parents are the most laid back out of all of ours let's go."

They walked out of the clubhouse and into the mystery machine and Fred, Velma, and Daphne got in front while Jaymy, Scooby-Doo, and Shaggy got into the back and Jaymy said, "You remember how to get to my house. Right?"

Fred said, "Yes." They then hit the road to Jaymy's house and everybody was to tense to talk Jaymy then said, "Nervous about telling your parents?" Everybody said, "Yeah."

They arrived at Jaymy's house and everybody got out and walked into Jaymy's house. She said, "Just sit down on the couch." She then yelled, MOM! DAD! I Need To Talk To You!"

Her parents and the twins walked into the living room and her mother Kim said, "What's wrong Jaymy?" She sat down next to Shaggy and said, Nothing's wrong but I want to tell you something." Her father Hunter said, "What is it?" Jaymy took a deep breath and said, "Well then gang and I talked about it and we decided to start traveling around solving mysteries."

She stopped talking and her parents looked at each other and her dad said, "Well we knew that it was only a matter of time before you decided to travel. Jaymy it's always been your dream to be a mystery detective go ahead and follow your dreams. When are you leaving?"

Jaymy said, "I don't know yet. We are going to tell the other's parents and then well decide." Her mother then said, "Well when you decide when tell us so that we can throw you guys a going away party. Whose house are you guys going to next?"

Velma said, "Since Shaggy's is closet we're going to go to his next." Jaymy's dad Hunter said, "Okay kids do you want anything to eat first?" They all replied, "No thanks." Jaymy then said, "Well we have to go tell Shaggy's parents. I'll be home later." Bye Mom Bye Dad." Fred, Shaggy, Daphne, and Velma said, "Bye Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery." Scooby Doo said, "Rye."

They walked back outside into the Mystery Machine and Fred started driving towards Shaggy's house and Velma said, "Jaymy your parents are probably the most understanding. What about your younger brother and sister?"

Jaymy said, "I know that it's going to be hard for them but I think this will be the best for me. Oh and I'm going to start a website for Mystery Inc. so if people need to find a place for mystery detectives that will be able to find us."

They pulled up to Shaggy's house and got out and Shaggy said, "Are you sure that we don't want to go to somebody else's house first."

The rest of the gang said, "No Shaggy let's go." They walked into Shaggy's house and sat down on the couch while Shaggy called his parents. They came into the living room of his house and Shaggy told them and they agreed to it.

They walked back to the mystery machine and went to Fred's, Velma's, and Daphne's house before going back to the clubhouse and all sat around the table and started discussing when they should leave. Velma said, "Well why don't we leave in two weeks? It gives Jaymy's parents time to arrange the party and two weeks for us to pack."

Fred said, "Perfect." They then went back to what they were doing before going to each others homes. Fred and Daphne were watching TV, Velma was working on an invention, Scooby and Shaggy were making food, and Jaymy went to making the website for Mystery Inc.

As soon as it reached 8 o'clock at night everybody went home. As Jaymy walked into her house her Mother was in the kitchen making dinner and said, "Jaymy can you come into the kitchen and help me?" She called, "Sure mom."

She put her backpack on the floor and took of her sneakers and walked into the kitchen and said, "Mom what do you need me to do?" Her mother said, "Just cut the vegetables for me." She said, "Sure thing Mom."

Her mother then asked, "Did you guys talk about when your going to be leaving?" She said, "Yeah we did. We decided to go in two weeks so we have time to pack."

She gave her mother the vegetables and her mother said, "Okay so well have the party the day before you guys leave. Did you guys have anything to do today?" Jaymy said, "Nothing really. I made a website for Mystery Inc. so that we can solve mysteries by people looking us up."

Her mother then said, "Well the soup just has to sit for a few minutes and I would love to see the website that you made." Jaymy stated, "Okay let me go get my computer."

She walked into the living room grabbed her computer and walked back into the kitchen and sat down next to her mother and opened the website and showed it to her mother.

Her mother said, "It looks great and you even have the logo that you guys created wow this is great. Jaymy this is going to be great."

Jaymy shut down her computer and her mother said, "Can you go get your father, Lindy, and Logan?"

Jaymy said, "Sure thing Mom." She walked upstairs and put her computer in her room and then knocked on the twins door and said, "Dinners ready." She then walked over to her Dad's study and knocked and said, "Daddy dinners ready."

She then walked downstairs and sat down at her place at the table and when her sister, brother, and father sat down they started eating.

Her dad said, "You have any plans for tonight Jaymy?" Jaymy replied, "I'm going to make a list of everything that I need for when I'm going on the road with the gang and start packing everything."

She noticed that her brother and sister were unnaturally quite and she said, "What's up you two?" Lindy said, "We don't want you to go." Jaymy walked over and knelt down next to them and said, "Lindy. Logan. I know that you two don't want me to go but this is my future I'm going to miss the both of you but this is what's best for me. You guys understand right." Logan replied, "Yeah we do."

The family finished dinner in silence and then their mother Kim said, "Logan, Lindy it's your turn to do the dishes and you guys are going to start having to do more chores with your sister leaving for road to do mysteries."

Jaymy grabbed her backpack from the hallways and walked upstairs to her room and grabbed a notebook and pen and started a list of all the food that they would need including food for Scooby and his treats which they would need a lot of boxes for him. She turned to the next page and started listing all of the stuff that she would need for herself when their was a knock on the door.

She said, "Come in." and she opened the door and saw that it was her dad and that he had her suitcases and he said, "Where do you want your suitcases?" Jaymy replied, "Just put them near my bed."

Her dad then said, "Do you need anything else?" Jaymy replied, "Just one thing. Can I use the car tomorrow so that I can get the food that we will need for when we are on the road?" Her father replied, "Sure thing Jaymy I'll tell your mother."

Jaymy walked over to her first suitcase and put it on her bed and decide to put her jeans in this one when the phone rang and she saw that it was the gang. She answered and the Daphne asked, "How many suitcases should I bring?" Fred said, "Do I need to buy food?"

Jaymy replied, "I'm bringing three suitcases and a backpack so I think that everybody should bring three. Fred I'm going shopping tomorrow but everybody should buy boxes of Scooby snacks for Scooby."

Everybody hung up and Jaymy finished put her pants in except fot the dirty pairs since she would wear those until it was time for them to leave so she wouldn't have to do the wash before they left for the road.

She zipped up that suitcase and put it on the other side of her bed and then put the others on the other side to and changed into her pajamas and went to bed.

REVIEW


	2. The Party & Leaving Coolsville

**Yeah chapter 2 and thanks for the review and the reads. Hope you enjoyed it and this chapter is going ro be from Jaymy's point of view of them having the party and going on the road.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Jaymy**

Chapter 2: The Party & Leaving Coolsville

As I woke up I realized that today was the day that the gang was going on the road. I walked to the end of my bed and got my clothes and got dressed in it which was an orange plaid shirt, jeans, and my orange converse's.

I then braided my hair into the two braids and then I walked downstairs. My mother was in the kitchen and was reading the paper. I said, "Hi Mom." My mother said, "So tonight's the night of the party and then you leave. What do you have planned for today?"

I replied, "I going shopping so that we have enough food on the road with Scooby and Shaggy's appetite's. Can I borrow the car?" My mother said, "Sure thing." She threw me the keys and I caught them in my hand and went to leave but stopped and asked, "Do you have anything that want?" My mother said, "Yeah can you stop at the party store and grab what we need I'll give up the list."

I walked back over to my mother and took the list and said, "Well I'll be back." I walked outside and got into the car and drove to the local food store. I walked out of the car and locked it and walked over to the carts and put a quarter in one and walked into the store with my list and I put my purse in the carriage.

I walked into the aisle that had peanut butter and different kinds of jams and jellies. I walked over to the peanut butter and grabbed two large jars of it before going to the jam and jellies and grabbed 1 large jar of each of our favorite flavored jams.

I put them in the cart and looked at my list and went to go get some plates, napkins, and plastic utensils. I grabbed them and then finished getting everything on the list. I then walked to the cash register and paid for everything and then left and walked back to the car and put everything in the car and put the cart back and got back my quarter and then decided to go to the art store to get my sketch pads and drawing supplies. Once I got all my art things I out them in the car and got in and drove to the party store and got everything that my mother needed before heading home.

I walked into house with a few packages and said, "Mom I'm home. I saw the van is the gang here?" My mother said, "Good your home. And yeah there here. Do you need some help?"

I replied, "Yeah I do." I heard Fred say, "We'll help you get the bags Jaymy." I said, "Thanks guys." I put the bags in the kitchen and we walked out and got all of the bags out of the car and then I gave my Mom the bags with the party supplies and we put the food for our trip in the fridge in the garage. I said, "Okay I'll get up early and put the food into the cooler that we have. But let's go into my room so that I can put my art supplies in my backpack."

Daphne said, "Okay. We've never seen your room." I said, "Okay well let's go."

Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, Scooby-Doo, and I walked upstairs and into my bedroom. Once we were in my room I grabbed my backpack and sat on my bed with the others and out my art supplies in the backpack.

Velma asked, "Who did your parents invite to this party?" I replied, "Just your parents and the people whose mysteries we solved. It's actually about to start. You guys ready?'' They replied, "Yeah." My mother yelled, "JAYMY! Can you come down the party's about to start."

We all walked down and my mother said, "Good. Everybody is about to arrive to wish you guys good luck with going on the road." Just as my mom said that there was a knock on the door and the gangs parents came in.

As we said hi there was another knock on the door and the people of mysteries we solved for them came. As soon as everybody came we started the party. My Dad then said, "I'm going to go get my camera so that we can take a picture of Mystery Inc. before they leave."

Dad ran upstairs while my mother was putting out the food. I walked up to the others and said, "My dad went to get his camera so that we can take a picture. Where's Scooby and Shaggy." Daphne said, "Where else? There at the table with the food." I said, "Thanks."

My Dad then came back down and said, "Jaymy, Fred, Velma, Daphne, Shaggy, and Scooby. Come over here we are going to take a picture of the gang on there last day in Coolsville."

We walked over and my Dad arranged us with Scooby up front and then said, "Okay everybody smile." As soon as dad took the picture we walked around and soon the party was over and everybody left except for the gang. Who decided to help me put some of the last things we needed to get and then I said, "Fred we need to stop and get some ice for the cooler."

Fred said, "Okay I'll stop on the way here. We're all meeting here tomorrow right?" I replied, "Yeah we are. Well have a good night guys." They left and I walked upstairs and got changed into my pajamas that were an old tank top and shorts. I then went to my list and made sure that I had everything was ready and then I set my alarm and went to bed.

In the morning as my alarm went off and I realized that we were leaving today. I grabbed my outfit at the bottom of my bed and got dressed in my jeans, blue t-shirt, and blue converse's and braided my hair and then brought down two of my suitcases and put them near the door. I walked back up to my room and put my hairbrush in my tote bag and grabbed my last suitcase, backpack, and tote bag and put them near the door to. Before I walked up for the last time and grabbed my turtle pillow pet, my pillow, and my blankets. I looked around for the last time and closed my door.

Once I put that with my stuff I saw that my mother, father, Lindy, and Logan were already in the kitchen. I said, "Mom. Dad. Lindy. Logan what are you all doing up?" My mother replied, "Well since it was your last morning here we wanted to see you off. And this is from all of us."

My mom handed me a small jewelry box and I opened it and saw that it was a small turtle necklace. I said, "Thank you." My mom got up and said, "Here let me help you put it on." I took it out of the box and handed it to my mom and she clasped it around my neck.

My Dad said, "When are the rest of Mystery Inc. going to be here?" I said, "In a little bit. Fred is driving the mystery machine here and his parents are coming and the others parents are driving them here."

My mother said, "Okay." I then went to the garage and grabbed the cooler and put all of the food that we had bought in to the cooler and then brought it back inside just as there was a knock on the door. I said, "Dad can you get that?" My Dad said, "Sure thing Jaymy." I walked back into the house with the cooler and brought it to where my suitcases were and saw that it was Fred.

My Dad said, "Come in Fred. I see you brought the ice Jaymy needed somebody to get it she's been busy all morning." I said, "I'm right here Dad. Thanks Fred. Is everybody on the way?" Fred replied, "Yeah they are. They should be arriving soon or now." Just as he said that everybody arrived with their parents and came in.

We put all of our stuff in the mystery machine and Velma's parents said, "Well where are you all heading first?" Fred said, "Well we haven't decided yet but I guess we should before we leave." I said, "Well I heard that a nearby town museum is being haunted by a Black Knight Ghost we should head over there and help."

Velma said, "Yeah it is." Daphne said, "Groovy let's head over there first." Shaggy said, "Like how about we head over to the eating competition instead." Scooby said, "Reah . Ret's." Fred said, "No Scoob this is where we're heading first. Let's hit the road. But first we say good bye to our families."

I walked over to my Mom, Dad, Lindy, and Logan and gave each of them a hug and said, "Bye guys. I'll be thinking about you as soon as I can I'll call you." My mother looked like she was about to burst into tears. She said, "Good luck my baby. Just stay true to yourself Jaymy and I know that you can do this."

My father then said, "You're a force that can't be stopped Jaymy. I know that you'll be able to help crack the case."

I knelt down next to my younger siblings and said, "I'll miss you guys. Give me a hug for luck." The three of us had a hug and then I hugged my parents again and said, "Well the gang is probably waiting for me. Bye guys."

I walked over to the gang and said, "You guys ready?" Fred said, "Yeah we are let's get going." We headed out to the Mystery Machine and got in and all sat down Shaggy, Scooby, and I in the back and Fred, Daphne, and Velma in the front.

Fred started the car and we opened the back of the van and waved goodbye to our parents before closing it and started on the road. Shaggy said, "So this is going to be what we do from now on going around solving mysteries?" Velma replied, "Yeah it is."

We then stopped talking and I got out my sketchpad and said, "Hey Scooby. Do you mind standing still so that I can get a picture of you so that I can drawn you?" Scooby said, "Ruhkay." I took out my camera and took a picture of him and then gout out my drawing pencils and then started to draw Scooby. Until Fred said, "Hey gang we're at the Coolsville sign."

I looked out the window and saw that we were at the YOU ARE NOW LEAVING COOLSVILLE Stay Cool. Daphne said, "Well here we go." She couldn't more right.

We kept driving right until the night and when it was late we got changed into our pajamas and pulled into an empty lot and were going to sleep there once everybody got in their area to sleep and we put more ice in the cooler we started to talk. Daphne then noticed my scar on my knee.

Daphne said, "Hey Jaymy how did you get that scar on your knee?" I replied, "Oh when I was younger my cousin Anthony and me were playing and I slipped and a piece of glass went into my knee. It took 47 stitches."

Fred said, "That must have hurt." I said, "Yeah I did." I took my necklace off and put it next to my tote bag and then I took my braids out and noticed that everybody was looking at me. I said, "What?" Velma said, "We've never seen you with your hair down. It's so long and pretty." I said, "Thanks. I just always liked wearing my hair up it stays out of my face and it's easier to manage."

I then took the bobby pins that kept my bangs out of my face out and put it next to my tote bag next to my necklace and then put them on my hair ties.

Fred said, "So tomorrow we head over to them museum and try to figure out this mystery." We all agreed so went set of our areas to go to bed. I put the grey blanket to sleep on the floor then put my pillow and turtle pillow pet down and then put my blue blanket on top.

I was sleeping next to Velma and Daphne in the front of the trunk of the van and Scooby was in the middle of the van and Shaggy and Fred were sleeping at the end of the trunk.

I got under my blue blanket and put my head on the pillows and my last thought was that this was going to be my future solving mysteries with my best friends in the whole world.

**Okay if anybody is looking for the pictures for this story look under Scooby Doo stories and Jaymy's story.**

REVIEW


End file.
